


Moment 04.  About marshmallow

by LuckyDuckling



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sex Talk, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDuckling/pseuds/LuckyDuckling
Summary: How one spring morning, Crowley was admiring the angel and  Aziraphale remembers the existence of his demon's tail again...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	Moment 04.  About marshmallow

Aziraphale is basking in the first spring sun shines down through the window.  
Both angels just woke up, but Crowley is still staying in bed and Aziraphale opened the curtains and screwing up his eyes .  
-You're rosy. Like vanilla marshmallow...- Crowley is noticeing aloud , looking at the angel from below; even upside down, hanging out his head from the bed.  
Aziraphale keepes silence and just stands there, putting his face to the light.  
-...and just as round. Roundness are here, and here. And here, - he is reaching out his long arms to pinch under angel's buttocks and getting slaps on the wrists, -Ouch! Why!? Come back here, I'm missing you already!  
Aziraphale is turning slowly, cunningly looking and still mysteriously silent.  
-Well, I'm waiting! -Crowley is moving a little further to free some space, -marshmalloweeeeee, come, or I'll bite!  
Snaky fangs is popping up, a thin tongue is playing and the vision immediately disappears.  
-Or you're WHAT? You're a naughty, naughty snake! - the angel is flirting .  
-Oh, yes, I'm sooooo naughty, punish me! -Crowley is pleading theatrically, throwing the blanket aside, showing his nudity.  
-Again? I've done this already twice today!  
-No, that was yesterday!  
Demon's tail is wrapping up in a funny bagel.  
-I...I was just thinking... -Aziraphale is gently sitting down next to him, Crowley instantly started caressing angel's skin, -Yeah... I was thinking... Can you...do...mmmm...IT to yourself by your sweety little tail? I'd like to watch this!  
Crowley astonishing raises his eyebrows:  
-You pervert! Now I'm starting to wonder which one of us is a true demon!


End file.
